How to Play Host
by ChaosFTW
Summary: When Saralegui suggests improving relations between the people of Small Shimaron and Shin Makoku, somehow no one bargained on the four scheming maids inspiring a suitable strategy...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Saralegui suggests improving relations between the people of Small Shimaron and Shin Makoku, somehow no one bargained on the four scheming maids inspiring a suitable strategy...

A/N: Hello! Inspiration struck like lightening; this WILL BE FINISHED! *vows to self* Now that my own original story is almost completed and I'm totally in love with KKM, fingers crossed this will get done. Excuse me if this is a little... Out of character. It's my first time writing for this fandom. Plus in this fanfic, Saralegui's already been introduced but I think I've taken wolfram's character development a little bit backwards. He's more jealous in this than in season 3 because that's how I love Wolfram XD As a sexy, naughty, bitchy bishie boy :D

Plus, i wasn't sure if this should be a crossover story? I didn't put it under crossover because the Ouran club never actually meet the Kyo Kara Maoh lot but i'm taking a couple of ideas from the manga... Sorry, i'm not used to crossover fics :)

Pairings: Yuram and some side pairings... Maybe SaaYu... (I love them both but Yuuram wins)

Definitions/knowledge needed: Yaoi- graphic boyXboy content. Ouran High School Host Club- Shojo manga about a girl who enters an all male host club where men entertain women.

* * *

"...I still hate this." The double black muttered tiredly as he picked himself out of the fountain of Blood Pledge Castle and wobbled his way towards dry land beside his best friend, Murata Ken, who he was currently complaining to. "I might be used to it, but it doesn't make it any less uncomfortable, no matter how many times I get soaked..."

"Your Majesty!" Gunter's high pitched wail of happiness cut through the air like a hot knife to butter, signifying imminent pain was approaching poor Yuri Shibuya. Sure enough, the soaking wet Maoh found himself enveloped in a strong, constricting embrace... Well, maybe embrace was the wrong word; it was more like being crushed in the jaws of some terrible monster.

"G-Gunter..." Yuri stammered, amazed at being able to breathe at all, and extracted himself from the vice-like grip that his professor possessed. "Don't cry on me Gunter, I'm already wet enough as it is!" The violet haired man apologised profusely and wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve.

"Your Majesty, we're so glad you have returned! There is something that needs addressing-" his next words were drowned however by the predictable exclamation of

"You _wimp_!" from Gunter's right hand side as the fire mazoku- Wolfram von Bielefeld- promptly launched himself on his terrified fiancé, pulling on his raven hair in a painful manner. The rest of the welcoming party smirked at the childish display of young love. "How dare you come back so late when your country needs you this badly?!"

"Well you see I-"

"Was someone distracting you?" The blond enquired, beautiful green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Some significant other who prevented you from returning, that I don't know abou

"N-No Wolfram"

"You cheater! Why are you stammering- it's guilt isn't it!"

Yuri sighed as the nostalgic conversation reran itself for the hundredth time; by now he had learned that once Wolfram got on his high horse there was no use trying to talk sense into his irrationally jealous fiancé. Accidental fiancé, might he add, considering he was only engaged to the zealous brat by accident. (A certain incident occurred that involved him slapping said brats left cheek and it had led to some unforeseen consequences...)

"What is this 'dire problem' anyway that you keep talking about?" the double black questioned, taking the fluffy white towel offered to him by his godfather and name-giver- Conrad who took it upon himself to tousle his godsons hair dry.

"Well you see your majesty-" Gunter began carefully, attempting to usher the king away from such an open space. "It's-"

"Saralegui!" Wolfram hissed. Suddenly everything clicked into place in Yuri's mind.

Ah. So he was jealous of Sara. Typical.

"What about Sara?" Yuri asked, watching warily as the blond seemed to implode with anger at his carefree tone, and he made a mental note to watch for sparks flying from Wolframs fingertips. His clothes had been burnt off once thanks to his feisty fiancé, and it wasn't something he wanted to experience again. Gunter was glaring at the brat for interrupting and began talking again, before the two boys could begin a full scale argument over the king of Small Shimaron.

"It seems that Saralegui wants to improve relations between the ordinary humans of his country and the demons of Shin Makoku."

"Improve relations? What does that mean?"

"It means that he wishes for the gentry of Blood Pledge Castle to meet with the everyday humans of Small Shimaron." Gunter elaborated, watching as the young kings face upturned with a small smile of delight.

"That's a great idea! It's a perfect way to strengthen the relationship between human and mazoku and prove that demons are good citizens!"

"Except..."

"Except?"

"We are not sure of how to make it possible, or what his true motives are." Wolfram finished sourly. He trusted Sara- to an extent, but that didn't mean it was O.K for_ his _Yuri to go prancing around in that _tricksters_ country who had already betrayed them once before.

"So what should I do?" the double black questioned as the group walked the grounds around the castle and meandered their ways through the stone corridors towards Yuri's office. To their surprise however, when they opened the door they found the four maids- Sangria, Lasagna, Doria and Effee having what looked suspiciously like a girly chat; their dusters forsaken on the floor at their feet. When they realised they had company, however, they jumped to attention and attempted to look busy; simultaneously inching their way out of the room, step by step, inch by precious inch. The group of men watched them go and sighed in exasperation. They were such gossipers. As they took their seats around the central desk, a book that had been left behind by the maids suddenly caught eye, and he reached down to pick it up; the designs on the cover seemed strangely familiar.

"Shin Makoku... Millitary Academy Host Club?" he echoed, his mind suddenly flashbacking to a few years ago on earth, outside one of those manga book stores where a group of hyperactive fangirls were crowding around looking at the latest new offers. Currently on sale at the time, there had been a new craze for the manga 'Ouran high school host club' that the girls in his class had been flocking to get their hands on... Once again Yuuri was surprised by the similarity between the great demon kingdom and the human world back home; they even had similar manga books! Except, judging by the title, this book was almost certainly not simply 'shoujo'... He flicked through a few pages of the forgotten comic out of morbid curiosity. Yup. He was right.

Yaoi.

Yaoi between military men.

Yaoi between military men who were acting as a Host Club.

Shuddering and fighting back a horrified blush he shut the book and hurriedly placed it back down on the table, sliding it across the length of the desk... Where Wolfram picked it up.

_Oh crap._

His fiancé began to read, a similar red flush covering his own paler cheeks with each flick of the page until he also closed the book and put it down on the table, giving Yuuri a death glare.

"I can't believe you'd shamelessly read about two men doing-doing_ that_ in front of me!"

"You read it too!" Yuuri retorted, scandalised as the other men in the room sent questioning looks between the book and the two teens.

"Hmph!" the fire mazoku tossed his head in the opposite direction. "Cheating wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

And strangely enough, throughout the rest of the meeting, the double black's thoughts were focussed almost entirely on that book; the message from Sara floating into his mind every now and then:

'He wishes for the gentry of Blood Pledge Castle to meet with the humans of Small Shimaron.'

It was almost as if his subconscious was trying to tell him something important...

But for now, it could wait. Yuuri needed to return that dratted yaoi manga back to those gossiping maids.

With the infernal object in one hand and the other hanging loosely at his side, the Maoh made his sneaky way towards the servant's quarters; sneaky because he was trying to avoid both a needy Gunter who was hell bent on making him study and a possessive Wolfram, and paused outside the wooden door. From beyond the barrier, the high pitched voices of Sangria and Doria could be heard.

"Hey- have you seen my Military Host Club book anywhere?"

"No? Hey, you didn't leave it behind did you?! If Maoh-heika finds that, then-"

"No, no!" an excited third voice joined the conversation, whispering in a hushed tone. "If His Majesty finds that kind of book, then it may encourage his relationship with Lord Wolfram to take a turn in a more exciting direction!"

A series of loud squeals almost deafened Yuuri, who was listening intently with his ear pressed up against the wooden door.

"I will double my bet on Lord Wolfram!"

"I'll increase mine too!"

'_Bet? They don't seriously mean...'_

Apparently they did. They were betting on who would win the double blacks heart; much to Yuuri's chagrin. Plus, they weren't even mentioning any women!

"Ah, but what about King Saralegui? Doesn't he have a fairly intimate bond with Yuri-Heika too?"

"Oh yes..." the voice sounded troubled. "And His Majesty is set to strike a deal with King Saralegui from what I've heard, too."

"Deal?"

"It seems that the demons from Blood Pledge Castle will be staying in Small Shimaron for a while at Saralegui-Heika's request."

"Huuuh?! Why?!" the poor child sounded distraught at the thought of the Maoh spending any time away from her own favourite potential love candidate. "This could change the odds quite considerably..."

"From what I've heard, he's going to meet with the everyday humans that live in Small Shimaron in order to make Shin Makoku more appealing as a nation."

"Ah, I see..." A sudden excited gasp roused the eavesdropping Maoh from his shock-induced stupor. "Maybe if His Majesty and the others were to form a Host Club, like in your manga Sangria, then he would be able to charm all the eligible bachelors and bachelorette's of Small Shimaron! Shin Makoku would gain popularity amongst the humans for having such attractive men as its representatives, don't you think? Plus, King Saralegui would be really impressed!" A fit of animated giggles followed the girl's remark as the women gossiped and daydreamed about who would fulfil which role in their imaginary Host Club:

"_Lord Wolfram would make such a good princely figure!"_

"_Yuuri-Heika would make such a cute Lolita style boy... Imagine him in a dress!"_

"_And Conrad-san! He would be a perfect natural Host!"_

Unbeknownst to them, outside the door, Yuuri felt like a frying pan had hit him over the head and had knocked some sense into him.

_That was it!_

That was how they would gain the trust of the ordinary people of Small Shimaron!

They would form a travelling Host Club!

So delighted he was with his impulsive plan, that he only just managed to collect himself before the door to the servants quarters opened with a loud creak; framing Effee in the doorway. She gasped and almost dropped the tray of tea she was carrying in her haste to bow.

"Maoh-Heika! We-we did not know you were there!" The other girls behind her followed suit and apologised as a single body but the double black waved them away and presented the offensive book to her.

"N-not at all, I was just returning this to you. You left it in my office right?" Sangria looked mortified and stepped forward, her eyes focussed entirely on the floor.

"Y-you didn't read it did you H-Heika?"

"Ah- well I um, I sorta did..." Yuuri admitted with the blush from before threatening to return with full force, but his self respect managed to beat it down into submission. Sangria jumped and apologised again but the double black stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it; I have no problem with it!" She stared at him curiously as the seconds ticked by; Yuuri wearing that idiotic smile he was famous for. It was only after she thanked him and the door between them was shut that the naive king finally realised what he'd said.

"Ahh! No, I meant that I had no problem with_ you_ reading it, I didn't mean that _I_ found it- _no_!"

Had he been able to see through wood, he would've witnessed the four maids doubled over in fits of laughter. Doria wiped her eyes and pointed to their betting cards by the stove.

"Scratch what I said earlier, I'll _triple_ my bet on Lord Wolfram!"

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Should I send it to the library in the sky? XD Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- KKM Host Club

Anissina... Was officially _evil!_

Of course, Yuri had always had his suspicions, but now he was sure, one hundred percent totally convinced that she was the spawn of Satan.

And Satan himself? Well, he happened to be his jealous, possessive, and altogether headache inducing fiancé.

Why was the demon king so angry at Wolfram and the eccentric inventor of Blood Pledge castle at the moment?

Let's take a trip back to the recent past...

//Flashback//

"Let me get this straight Yuri..." Wolfram reiterated, resisting temptation to massage his forehead in annoyance. "You want a group of us mazoku to form a h-host club-" his voice threatened to break after rising several octaves higher than normal. "-and travel through Small Shimaron, _entertaining _people as we go?! This is just an excuse for you to shamelessly flirt with the humans isn't it, _you cheater_!"

Thankfully Yuri was saved the trouble of explaining himself by Gunter who was, quite frankly, getting a little too into the idea, judging by his nosebleed.

"To play Host by His Majesty's side..." he exclaimed, a hand over his chest. "Will be a dream come true for me! I will gladly serve you, Heika, in this imaginative strategy!" The blond fire demon face palmed and you could almost read the thought bubble above his head:

'_Why do I bother?'_

Conrad also seemed to support the idea and gave Yuri a good natured smile.

"It will certainly ensure we interact with the people of Small Shimaron... And by travelling to different destinations by carriage we won't have to have any permanent lodgings as such."

"Have you gone mad Conrard?!" Wolfram cried, almost tipping his chair as he slammed the table with his palms. "If we do this, we won't be able to travel with sufficient protection; we'll be at the mercy of Saralegui's armies!"

"Are you sure that's the issue Wolfram?" the brunette male teased his brother. "Or are you scared of Yuri getting a little too friendly with a client on the job?" The blond opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before settling back down in his chair, a frown marring his normally pretty features. He clearly wasn't happy, but he was regretfully outvoted; even Gwendal had given his consent. Gunter smiled with relief that everyone was finally in agreement and turned to the double black, enquiring as to how he was organising this 'Host Club'. Just as the King was about to admit that he hadn't thought that far ahead, he was saved by the know-it-all voice of the daikenja wafting through the air.

"When in doubt, Shibuya, bring in the professionals in this field!" Murata announced smugly, opening the door to the Maoh's office and bringing with him a party of about ten women, including Sangria and her three comrades, Anissina-san, Greta, Gisela, and a handful of shrine maidens. Yuri stood up, totally confused at the Great Sage's antics but Murata merely held up a hand to silence him... A hand which also held...

Oh no.

It was that _book _again!

"I swear to god Murata, if Greta has been reading that-" Yuri threatened, leaving the sentence hanging ominously in the air. No way would he let his precious daughter be corrupted so quickly!

"No, no." The Great sage assured, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "The girls and I have been discussing whose personality-" he indicated towards the party opposite him. "-suit which part within a Host Club; this book had helped us immensely."

"A-ah, I see..."

Before the daikenja could continue with his explanation, the over-enthusiastic sergeant had already jumped forward and cut across him.

"We have decided that you, Yuri-heika, will be the Lolita character!" Gisela proclaimed, suddenly bringing forth a horrendously frilly blue dress covered in bows and ribbons and tossing it towards him. The double black caught it and held it as if it were a dead rat.

"You expect me to _wear_ this?!"

"You'll look very cute!" she assured happily. "You'll be sure to win the hearts of the people of Small Shimaron in an outfit that adorable!" Before he could protest further, she had already moved on to the next victim.

"You, Lord von Bielefelt!" The blond mazoku, being slightly scared of the sergeant when in her 'officer' mode, stood a little straighter. "You will be the princely character! With your bishounen looks you will seduce any and every man or woman in sight!" the blond gritted his teeth. "You must simply remain polite to everybody and act excessively courteous."

"..." A little too much to ask of Wolfram perhaps?

"Father!" she stated turning to Gunter with twinkling eyes. "You will serve as the His Majesty's chief protector; your only task is to dote on him at every opportunity!" Von Christ's eyes welled up with delighted ears and he pulled his adopted daughter into a tight hug.

"It's perfect Gisela! I promise to fulfil my role well!"

"Sir Weller!" she continued, giving her dad a gentle push away. "You will be the Natural Host- just do what you think is best!" Conrad offered no complaint. Finally she turned her scheming eyes to Murata who suddenly felt a chill of fear run down his spine.

"Aaaand, you." She intoned, her voice holding a deathly note that promised pain to poor Muraken. The Daikenja looked visibly surprised and shrank back slightly.

"I-I um... This wasn't part of the agreement."

"You are an essential component to the workings of the Host Club!" the green haired girl scolded. "Don't back out on your duty Your Eminence! You will be: the Glasses character! Your duty is to stop the others from making idiotic mistakes and to ensure the club runs smoothly!" Yuri swore his best friend was about to keel over from shock.

"...You judged me purely on my glasses?" he groaned to himself.

"Does everybody understand?!" Gisela demanded to the ashen faced soldiers. She watched with satisfaction as they all resigned themselves to their fate, despite one or two of them looking like they wanted to hit something.

"Excellent! Then the Host Club will leave for Small Shimaron tomorrow!"

_**Sometime Later**_

"I can't do it Yuri!" Wolfram growled to his fiancé. They were eating a sombre lunch outside on the steps leading into the castle with their daughter as they pondered their predicament. "I can't be polite to so many people! Especially not when they're going to be ogling _my _fiancé!" he glared at the raven haired boy whose eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Must you keep reminding me of that?"

"Well that dress is gonna make you look way too cute!" the blond fumed, his sentiment echoed by Greta who nodded her head and beamed at Yuri. "Illegally cute! Who knows what people will do to you?! This was a bad idea Yuri! A _bad_ idea!"

"Would you relax?" the double black sighed. "It's only to improve our relations to the general public... It doesn't have to mean anything."

"I won't do it!"

"But..." both warring parties paused in their conflict and turned to the quiet voice of their daughter, suddenly intent on listening. Greta was fiddling with a marmalade sandwich and fixed them both with a heart warming smile that could charm the birds from the trees. "I think it would be good for daddy and father to go. This plan could help you get along a bit better." Their hearts melted. Wolfram's green eyes turned devilishly towards Yuri, his mood swinging violently from contempt to enthusiasm.

"In that case, seeing as our daughter supports your plan, I will consent."

"You will?"

"_However_." He interrupted, raising a finger in warning. "I will be making some changes. Excuse me, I must find the Daikenja and Gisela."

Before Yuri could question the temperamental boy any further, Wolfram was already striding away from him and was ignoring any shouts his fiancé made. A look of determination settled upon his face.

'_You will not leave my sight during this mission!'_

"Change the arrangement?" Gisela asked quietly, her silky voice shaking Wolfram to the core; yet he'd be damned if he showed it. He had located her in the inner sanctum of the castle with the maids and Anissina who were also, predictably, discussing the plans for the upcoming 'Host Club'. "Do you not approve of the roles I have assigned you all?"

"I-uh, some are fine." Wolfram amended, trying to keep the sergeant from flipping out. "Conrad is definitely a natural host seeing as he's such a people person, but..." he steeled himself, before putting on his best arrogant 'I'm so right' voice. "I'm not suited for the 'princely figure', and Yuri shouldn't be the Lolita type either."

"Explain yourself." Gisela commanded.

"I'm not patient enough to deal with people all the time." The blond admitted. "Just because I _look _the part, doesn't mean I have the personality to suit it." The green haired medic considered his argument for a moment, before sighing and acknowledging defeat.

"Maybe I was a little rash when I decided yours..." she conceded grudgingly. "But why change Yuri heika?"

"Because as Yuri's fiancé, I won't allow him to look so appealing to total strangers." Wolfram stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He's a flirt. I need to remain closer to him to keep an eye on him when we're doing this 'Hosting' business."

Gisela wasn't happy, but she recognised Wolfram's feelings and desire to protect Yuri from the questionable villagers they would be meeting. Plus, he was a higher rank than her; she couldn't exactly refuse point blank.

"So, you want to be put in as a pair?" Wolfram tried to conceal his eagerness but gave himself away by leaning forward towards Gisela.

"Is that possible?"

"Of course!" one of the maids chirped up, a blush hinting at her cheeks. "In fact there is a tandem role that is... er... very popular amongst Host Clubs." The blonds' interest was piqued.

"What is it?" Annissina's face suddenly broke into a wicked smile as she stood up from the rickety wooden chair she was perched upon, and snatched the Military Academy manga book from Sangria's hands, thrusting an indecent picture towards Wolfram.

"That would be the role of the friends-come- gay lovers." She smirked, watching as the blonds face went from normal, to red and then to a deathly white as he took in the picture.

'_I didn't think someone's body could bend in that way!'_

"In this particular role, the pair must struggle between their attraction and their friendship; but they mustn't give away too much too soon..."

Oh, bitter irony.

"Of course, if it's too heavy for you-" Wolframs emerald eyes narrowed at the challenge. "-you can always take up the Princely role as planned. Though of course, it's your choice, your Excellency. If you're too embarrassed to protect your poor, naive fiancé from the evil desires of the common man, then that's understandable."

"I'll do it of course!" Wolfram glared at Anissina, making the girls around erupt into fits of nervous giggles. Suddenly his facial expression changed, however, into one of sadness; he was sure that if it came to a choice between being a Lolita character and wearing that idiotic dress, or acting questionably close with Wolfram, Yuri would take the dress. Cruel reality.

"Anissina-san..." he murmured, green eyes shimmering almost seductively beneath long blond eyelashes. "How will I convince Yuri to do this with me?" The pinkette cackled and clapped her hands together a few times in celebration.

"I have just the invention for your predicament! It's called: Convince-my-lover-to-do-my-bidding-kun!"

"Sounds good." Wolfram smirked, wariness and common sense scrabbling frantically at the back of his mind for attention, but to no avail. His conscience couldn't believe he was actually_ considering_ using an invention made by Anissina! "How does it work?" from within a large case she had by her side, the inventor pulled out a shiny pair of...

Oh. My. God.

Handcuffs?!

With a large chain between them.

Wolfram really didn't want to know what Anissina had in mind when she made_ this_ contraption.

"So-um... What does it do?" the fire mazoku asked, regretting how awkward his voice sounded. He may be eighty two, but Wolfram was still immature by demon-terms; he hadn't yet been exposed to the-um- exciting side of love and passion just yet.

"When your lover wears the handcuffs and looks into your eyes, he or she is forced to do the others bidding." Her blue eyes gleamed with sadistic enjoyment. "Your thoughts are linked by the chain; one of you issues the orders via thoughts and the other powerlessly submits to your every whim! Of course, there is the small issue of getting the handcuffs on Maoh-Heika..." she admitted thoughtfully before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small syringe, the grin on her face widening with every second. "But then again, that's why I always carry one of these!"

Wolfram was horrified.

"...Are you suggesting I inject my fiancé with some sort of _substance?_!"

"No!" the other woman dismissed with a wave of her hand. "It's only morphine."

Sure. Because injecting someone with morphine is totally normal...

"Thanks." The blond began, shuddering and taking the silver chains from the woman's hands before turning away. "But I think I'll just take the handcuffs."

Now he had to work out how to get them _on _his Yuri.

"For my protection?" the double black intoned with disbelief, looking at his accidental fiancé with an incredulous stare. There was no way in hell he was being chained up with Wolfram! No. Way!

"I think it will be a good idea, your Majesty." Conrad agreed, giving Wolfram a suggestive wink when the Maoh wasn't looking.

"I told you not to call me that, Conrad." Yuri reminded him. "And no way! Why would I want to wear these-these things?!"

"Because as long as we're chained together if some questionable character tries to kidnap you whilst our security is so lax, it'll alert me immediately." The fire mazoku stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not gonna be kidnapped when we're entertaining people!" Yuri retorted. "There'll be too many people watching! No kidnapper would ever get away with it."

"And when we're asleep?" the other shot back, making the double black pause and struggle for a moment; he couldn't think of a get-out clause. "Without any decent number of guards, and no permanent lodgings, there's every opportunity for disaster to occur."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Wolfram." Gunter sighed, obviously sympathising with the Maoh's plight. "Keeping you under close surveillance will be beneficial to everyone." Yuri could've killed himself right then and there; if _Gunter _was taking Wolframs side then what hope was there for the world?!

"But why handcuffs?" he moaned, burying his head into his arms. He would've slammed his head onto his office desk, but that would've been going a bit too far. "People are totally going to get the wrong idea!"

"What, that we're engaged (?)" the blond mocked, prodding Yuri on the shoulder and holding out one of the cuffs. "Put it on!"

"Where in the world did you get a pair of handcuffs fr-"

"Just put it on wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" the other snapped, popping the button on the side of the manacles and shackling himself. Wolfram copied him, smirking in satisfaction as they were joined together by chains of love-or rather- metal.

'_Now you can't escape me.' _

The carriage was hot and stuffy; altogether an unpleasant atmosphere for the two fiancés who were sitting opposite each other. The double black was looking pointedly out the window, preferring the scenic view as opposed to Wolfram's glare that could kill a man at fifty paces.

"Yuri, look at me."

'_Cooperate already, wimp! Just one look and I can convince you to be my hosting partner... Then we can take the god damned manacles off!'_

Sighing deeply, Yuri decided that it was better to face the fire demon now before his mood got worse and his head swung across to meet his fiancés eyes. His breath caught, the chain seemed to tighten round his wrists as Wolfram's voice floated into his mind though the boy himself spoke nothing.

'_Alright, Yuri, listen up.'_ The double black suddenly found himself listening with rapt attention, as that alluring emerald gaze burned deep into his mind and soul. _'During the course of our hosting you will be partnered with me. Understand?'_

"I understand..." Yuri echoed.

'_When you're partnered with me, we will be performing suggestive-um-acts of love towards each other. You will not protest against this.'_

"I will not protest."

'_And um, that's it.'_ Wolfram finished lamely, before reverting back to actual conversation.

"Hey, Yuri, how about we take the manacles off now?" coming out of his trance, the double black shook his head slightly as if to clear his ears of water; he looked at the blond mazoku in confusion.

"Take them off? Didn't you want them on me for surveillance?"

Wolfram realised his mistake too late.

"I-er-"

"Why did you want me to wear them if you're now asking me to take them off?"

"Well the chain's cutting into my wrist!" the blond announced, rattling the chain disgustedly. "You're not worth twenty four hour pain, wimp." Yuri looked a little bemused and ever so slightly suspicious, but didn't press the matter and instead focussed on getting the damn handcuffs off his wrist! They wouldn't budge. Paling ever so slightly, the double black alerted his companion, and to the blonds' horror, Wolfram found his wouldn't come off either. The button he had pressed to open the shackles was now jammed shut.

"Damn you and your failure inventions Anissina!" he cursed, rather loudly to the carriage. Yuri's head snapped up to stare at him and he clapped a hand over his mouth; the damage, however, had already been done.

"Anissina? Wait a minute- Wolfram. Are you saying these handcuffs are some kind of crazy invention of Anissina's?" For the life of him, Wolfram couldn't think of a way out of this one.

"I-uh-"

"_Wolfram_." The younger boy warned. "Tell me what they do."

If he wasn't careful, Yuri was gonna go Maoh on the scheming blond.

"Fine." The demon boy pouted slightly. "When you look into the eyes of the person you're chained to and command them in thought, they're forced to do your bidding." The Maoh froze in his seat.

"Wait- and you've... Oh God, Wolfram have you already done something to me and I don't remember it?!"

"Nothing major..."

"Tell me! If you've done something to me Wolfram, so close to the time when we're meant to be working together as a duo..." Yuri trailed off, something about the sentence not quite sitting well with him. Since when had he agreed to be Wolframs partner in this Host Club business? He couldn't recall...The blonds' guilty face filled in all the blanks.

"You tricked me into being your partner didn't you?!"

Wolfram was tempted to yell back _'Hey, who was the one who slapped me so carelessly on the left cheek?!'_ but controlled himself.

"It was for your own protection, you wimp! I needed you by my side during this hosting business to stop any shady characters taking advantage; be grateful!"

"How am I supposed to be grateful when we're chained together by a pair of demonic handcuffs and you've hypnotised me into being your host-slave?!"

Wolfram turned his head away.

'_We're engaged... You would've thought he would be a bit happier about spending some extra time with me, but no.'_

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yuri snapped back but he was met with a confused, green-eyed stare.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did! You said I should be happier about working with you because we're eng-eng-" The fact that Yuri couldn't even finish the sentence didn't bother the preoccupied Wolfram, who had fixed his fiancé with a look of unadulterated terror. Though his lips remained firmly shut and his teeth glued together, the voice that resounded in the double blacks mind was all too clear.

'_Yuri... I think we're in trouble.'_

//End flashback//

A/N: Hah, you gotta love Conrad. He's totally pro-Yuram! :D

And yes, in a single chapter, the fiancés privacy has been totally snatched away by the authoress and Anissina! *cackles madly and hands out cookies to readers* Oh and on a minor note I've finished watching season 3 of KKM and I've seen the all the OVA's... So I guess it's all over. *sigh* On the plus side, I don't think Yuri's ever getting out of that engagement now. *maniacal laugh* I think Wolfram would kill him if he tried; he's totally in love with Yuri and I don't think Yuri wants to hurt his feelings... I always did wonder why he didn't try harder to get out of it in season one though :S Like wasn't he meant to hate Wolf at that point? XD And isn't an engagement meant to be the most important thing you ever consent to? I think they spent_ one_ episode talking the mess over and it ended with Wolf locking himself in the closet XD


End file.
